Tug of War
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: [Hanamiya Makoto x Reader x Akashi Seijuurou]; situasi yang tidak pernah mendukung dan dua yang menginginkanmu—semuanya menjadi seperti tarik tambang, dan kamulah hadiahnya.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Hm, hm~"

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut [hair color] berbaring di kasurnya, mata [eye color]-nya mengamati komik shojo yang sedang dia pegang dengan hati-hati. Membalik ke halaman selanjutnya, terlihat tokoh murid laki-laki tampan yang tersenyum dengan menawan, membuat perempuan tadi tersenyum senang dan berubah merah, menggigit bibirnya agar dirinya tidak berteriak.

"Ah~" Perempuan itu menghela nafas dengan senang. "Andaikan saja Haru-kun ada di dunia nyata... Ah... aku bisa mati sekarang juga—"

Seperti ingin mengganggu momen tadi, ponsel yang ada di atas meja berbunyi, membuat ujung bibir perempuan itu turun ke bawah dengan tidak senang. Dia melihat ponselnya sebentar sebelum kembali ke komiknya—atau itulah yang akan dia lakukan sampai ponselnya mati dan kembali berbunyi, dan mati dan kembali berbunyi lagi, dan pola itu kembali terulang terus-menerus sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Siapa yang berani menggangguku di saat penting?" Dia bertanya dengan kesal.

 _"_ _Ahaha, kamu benar-benar menghibur seperti biasa, [Name]-chan~"_ Dari dalam ponsel, terdengar suara berat milik laki-laki, dan [Surname] [Name] mengerutkan wajahnya di suara yang familiar itu—dia berharap dia tidak pernah mengenal suara itu, jujur saja.

"Apa yang kamu butuhkan, Makoto? Aku harap kamu punya alasan yang baik, atau aku tidak akan senang." [Name] berkata sambil menaruh komiknya ke meja di sebelah dengan hati-hati tanpa menekuk ujung halamannya sebagai pembatas. Saat kembali mendengar tawa Hanamiya Makoto, urat di dahinya muncul dan [Name] menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. "Jadi...?"

 _"_ _Ah, ya... kukira kamu sudah mendengar rencana orang tuamu?"_

[Name] mengangkat alis. "Apa yang kamu maksud?"

 _"_ _Hm, kira-kira apa yang bisa kamu tukar demi informasi ini?"_ tanya Hanamiya dari balik telepon. [Name] bisa menebak kalau laki-laki sialan itu sedang menyeringai dengan senang, tapi sayangnya dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Sebuah kunjungan ke Kirisaki Daichi dan pukulan paling keras untukmu, kurasa itu cukup?" [Name] bertanya sambil tersenyum manis, walaupun cara berbicaranya menunjukkan kalau yang tadi bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan.

 _"_ _Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"_ Hanamiya bertanya dengan nada senang, membuat [Name] mengeratkan genggamannya di ponselnya. Sepertinya, bagaimanapun cara dia mengintimidasi laki-laki itu tidak pernah berhasil—yah, sudah diduga dari seseorang yang kasar kepada semua orang, tidak peduli guru atau bahkan orang tua.

"Aku akan tutup panggilan ini sekarang."

 _"_ _Kamu tidak akan bisa, dan kamu tahu itu~"_

...Sial. [Name] tahu kalau ancamannya tidak akan berhasil, karena sekarang juga dia benar-benar penasaran tentang apa yang dikatakan Hanamiya sebagai "rencana orang tuanya". Dan pastinya, Hanamiya yang berbeda dengan penampilan dan sikapnya—dia pintar—juga tahu akan hal itu.

"..."

 _"_ _Ahaha, terdiam sampai tidak punya kata-kata untuk diucapkan, [Name]-chan? Sayang sekali~"_

"Hanamiya Makoto, beritahu aku sekarang atau aku benar-benar akan menutup ini, datang langsung ke Kirisaki Daichi untuk menghajarmu dan bertanya kepada orang tuaku."

[Name] tidak mendengar suara Hanamiya lagi dan merasa kalau dia akhirnya mendapatkan kemenangannya—atau itulah yang dia pikirkan sampai dia kembali mendengar tawa laki-laki itu yang lebih keras dari tawa yang tadi. Tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Hanamiya, [Name] akhirnya memencet tombol merah untuk menutup panggilan itu, tertawa dengan wajah yang kesal sebelum berkata,

"Kalau bertemu lagi, di tempat umum ataupun dilihat orang aku tidak peduli—akan kupastikan dia masuk rumah sakit!"


	2. About Last Night

**ABOUT LAST NIGHT**

"Ah... Reo, apa yang harus kulakukan..." [Name] bergumam sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di meja. Di depannya, Mibuchi Reo duduk dengan tenang, mengamati kukunya sebelum melihat ke belakang.

"Tidak seburuk itu kan, [Nickname]-chan?" tanya Mibuchi khawatir, walaupun sweatdrop bisa dilihat di belakang kepalanya.

"Aku pernah merasa lebih baik dari sekarang, Reo!" [Name] melihat Mibuchi dan berteriak dengan keras, menghiraukan pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh temannya tadi. Dia benar-benar kacau saat ini, bahkan dia tidak memperhatikan tatapan yang diberikan orang-orang di sekitarnya (karena biasanya [Name] langsung balik menatap mereka dengan tajam). Bagaimana tidak? Setelah pembicaraan dengan Makoto yang membuatnya kesal kemarin, dia akhirnya menelpon orang tuanya yang sekarang sedang ada di luar kota untuk pekerjaan.

Tidak seperti itu penting karena sejak awal [Name] tinggal sendiri di apartemennya, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah berita yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua yang selalu santai itu.

* * *

 _"_ _Hah... tapi itu benar-benar seperti mereka, melakukan sesuatu tanpa memberitahuku..." [Name] bergumam sebelum memencet nomor milik orang tuanya_ _—_ _lebih tepatnya ibunya. Menunggu beberapa saat, dia kembali melihat komik shojo-nya sampai terdengar suara dari ponsel._

"Ah, [Name]! Senang kamu menelpon!" _Terdengar suara senang milik ibunya._

 _"_ _Oka-san, berita apa yang belum Oka-san beritahukan ke aku?" [Name] bertanya dengan sedikit khawatir. Sampai Makoto menelponnya seperti itu dengan senang, dia tidak bisa membayangkan berita macam apa yang akan diberitahukan oleh ibunya. Dan [Name] bahkan tidak ingin mengingat tentang berita terakhir saat ibunya memutuskan kalau [Name] harus belajar untuk mandiri dan membelikannya apartemen di Kyoto, dan membuatnya bersekolah di SMA Rakuzan._

 _Ah, tunggu. Dia baru saja mengingatnya._

 _"_ _Gghh..." [Name] bergumam dengan kesal sambil memegang kepalanya._

"[Name]?" _Suara ibunya kembali membuat [Name] sadar, dan akhirnya dia kembali melupakan masalah tadi, lebih fokus pada masalah yang akan disampaikan oleh orang tuanya yang santai itu._ "Kamu masih ada disana?"

 _"_ _Maaf, aku masih ada disini." jawab [Name] sambil memijat dahinya. "Jadi?"_

"Ah, itu benar!" _Sudah dia katakan, orang tua yang santai._ "Kamu pastinya masih ingat dengan Makoto-kun benar?" _Ibunya bertanya dengan nada senang, sama sekali tidak tahu tentang pengalaman yang dialami [Name] beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi [Name] memutuskan untuk melupakan itu, dan kembali bertanya._

 _"_ _Memangnya ada apa dengan Makoto?"_

"Setelah memikirkannya dengan keras—" _Tidak mungkin._ "—aku dan ayahmu memutuskan untuk membuat kalian bertunangan! Bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil dan ini akan memperlancar bisnis, jadi kami pikir hubungan kalian akan baik-baik saja..."

 _Sisa perkataan ibunya tidak bisa didengar, karena [Name] sudah menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai, mulutnya terbuka dengan lebar dan matanya terbelak saat dia berusaha memproses berita mengejutkan itu. Hanya dua kata yang bisa dia pahami saat ini; Makoto... dan bertunangan. Dia menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas, masih belum memproses berita tadi sampai beberapa menit berikutnya, dimana dia berteriak,_

 _"_ _HAH!?"_

* * *

"Hanamiya Makoto, kamu tahu? Hanamiya Makoto!" [Name] kembali menundukkan kepalanya ke meja. "Bahkan kamu lebih baik daripada dia, Reo! Mengesampingkan sifatmu yang seperti itu... Ya, kamu benar-benar lebih baik daripada laki-laki sialan yang tidak sopan dan kasar itu!"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku harus mengambil itu sebagai pujian atau ejekan."

"Itu pujian, kuberitahu!" [Name] berkata dengan percaya diri, sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tapi serius, bagaimana menurutmu tentang ini, Reo?"

"Walaupun kamu bilang begitu, [Nickname]-chan..." Mibuchi tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya dan akhirnya hanya menghela nafas, menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Daripada kamu depresi seperti sekarang ini, bagaimana kalau kamu pergi keluar? Aku mengingat kalau kamu akan membeli komik shojo baru, benar?"

"Ah, itu benar..." [Name] terlonjak kaget dan langsung berdiri—atau itulah yang seharusnya dia lakukan, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, membuat Mibuchi melihatnya dengan bingung.

"[Nickname]-chan?" tanyanya sambil melihat perempuan berambut [hair color] yang terlihat gugup itu.

"...Mungkin... mungkin saja aku sudah menghabiskan uangku untuk bulan ini setelah memborong snack di supermarket dekat apartemenku karena aku mendengar berita yang benar-benar mengejutkan itu?" Mibuchi menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Ahaha..."

"Hah... baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo pergi sekarang, akan kubelikan untukmu." Mibuchi berkata sambil menghela nafas, tahu kalau hanya komik shojo terbaru dan makanan manis saja yang bisa membuat temannya itu senang di saat seperti ini. Kenapa dia tahu? Katakan saja kalau itu adalah bagaimana mereka berdua bertemu dan memutuskan berteman.

"Serius!? Kalau begitu aku mau—"

"Tidak boleh lebih dari 5000 yen."

"..."

"..."

"Re—"

"Tidak boleh lebih dari 5000 yen."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tidak. Boleh. Lebih. Dari. 5000. Yen."

"Uh, baik..."


	3. Rakuzan Emperor

**RAKUZAN EMPEROR**

"Aku memang berterima kasih, tapi aku tidak pernah mendaftar untuk menemani latihanmu, Reo!" [Name] protes kepada Mibuchi, mereka berdua berjalan ke arah gym yang ada di sekolah.

Setelah membeli beberapa komik dengan harga akhir 4999 yen—[Name] memutuskan untuk menghabiskan uang Mibuchi sampai habis—dan makan di kafe terdekat, Mibuchi menyeret [Name] kembali ke sekolah dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal sampai latihan basket selesai, walaupun [Name] yakin kalau temannya itu hanya ingin balas dendam.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan uangku untukmu, jadi kamu harus menemaniku latihan, [Nickname]-chan! Lagipula, tidak baik kalau perempuan pulang sendirian!" Mibuchi berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Uh... paling tidak biarkan aku membaca komik yang kubeli..." [Name] bergumam sambil melirik plastik yang dipegang Mibuchi.

"Kamu harus refreshing, [Nickname]-chan! Kamu tidak ingin memikirkan tentang masalahmu lagi kan—ah." Mibuchi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya setelah sadar kalau dia sudah mengingatkan [Name] yang sekarang punya aura hitam di belakangnya, kepalanya menunduk dengan tidak senang.

"Apa kamu sedang balas dendam? Reo, kamu balas dendam kan?" [Name] bertanya dengan air mata mengalir di wajahnya sambil tersenyum manis. Yah, bukan air mata asli sampai Mibuchi harus panik dan meminta maaf.

Mibuchi tersenyum gugup saat mengingat apa yang bisa dilakukan [Name]. "Ayolah! Aku yakin kamu akan senang saat melihatku main basket!"

"Aku tidak yakin aku akan terhibur dengan beberapa laki-laki berkeringat yang mengejar bola dan memasukkannya ke ring." [Name] bergumam, walaupun akhirnya dia tetap mengikuti Mibuchi masuk ke dalam gym, dimana beberapa laki-laki sudah berganti pakaian dan sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Kamu telat, Reo."

Mibuchi dan [Name] sama-sama berhenti saat mendengar suara laki-laki yang terdengar memerintah. Akashi Seijuro berdiri di depan mereka dengan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan ke Mibuchi, tapi [Name] yang ada di sebelahnya bisa merasakan tatapan itu dan bahkan berpikir kalau Akashi menatapnya sebentar.

"M-Maaf, Sei-chan! Aku akan segera ganti baju—ah, tunggu saja di atas, [Nickname]-chan!" Mibuchi berkata dengan gugup sebelum berlari menuju ruang loker, meninggalkan [Name] yang gugup dan Akashi yang menatap perempuan berambut [hair color] itu. Saat melihat Akashi untuk sesaat, [Name] bisa mengingat kembali kenapa dia selalu berusaha untuk menghindari laki-laki berambut merah itu—dan dia lupa kalau Akashi ada di tim basket... kesalahan besar yang dibuatnya.

* * *

 _"_ _Orang yang baru saja menentangku dengan keras, sekarang ketakutan dihadapanku saat disentuh. Walaupun aku berpikir akan menarik kalau ada yang berani menentangku, mengejutkannya ini juga menarik." Akashi berkata dengan tenang sambil memojokkan perempuan di hadapannya di dinding, memegang pipi [Name] dan membuat perempuan itu terdiam dengan gugup. Mereka berdua ada di perpustakaan sekolah, dimana hampir tidak ada orang disana dan orang yang masih tinggal disana sebelum hal ini terjadi sudah pergi ketakutan karena Akashi. "Ekspresimu benar-benar memuaskan."_

 _"_ _A-Apa yang kamu mau, Akashi-kun?" [Name] berusaha terlihat kuat, tapi dia gagal saat berbicara dengan nada yang gugup, dan dia juga mengatakannya sambil menunduk, sama sekali tidak melihat Akashi._

 _"_ _Aku selalu menang, maka dari itu aku selalu benar. Aku selalu ingin memenangkan sesuatu yang menarik, dan tebak apa?" Akashi menyeringai dan menatap [Name] dengan tajam secara bersamaan. "Selamat, [Surname] [Name]. Kamu berhasil mendapatkan perhatianku."_

 _[Name] terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Walaupun begitu, saat melihat ekspresi Akashi, dia yakin kalau dia harus lari sekarang juga dari sana. Tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak karena dia tahu_ _—_ _tidak ada yang bisa lari dari Akashi Seijuro. Dan dia tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Akashi saat itu._

 _"_ _Kamu tahu, [Name]?" Akashi memegang dagu [Name] dan membuatnya melihat matanya, tersenyum lebar. "Semua properti yang kumiliki harus diberi tanda_ _—_ _agar semua orang tahu kalau hal itu adalah milikku."_

 _[Name] terbelak kaget, tapi sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apapun, Akashi menekan bibirnya dengan paksa ke bibir [Name] dan membuatnya menutup mata. Ciuman yang kasar dan memerintah, sangat khas dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu. Akashi menurunkan tangannya kanannya dan melingkarkannya di pinggang [Name], menariknya lebih dekat dan menekan bibirnya semakin kuat._

 _Akashi menurunkan tangan kirinya, dan mengeratkan pegangan tangan kanannya yang ada di pinggang [Name]. Dia bisa mendengar rintihan dari [Name] saat dia memegang pahanya dan langsung mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut [Name] yang kembali merintih. Bermain dengan lidah perempuan berambut [hair color] itu, Akashi meluncurkan tangan kirinya ke bawah dengan perlahan, membuat [Name] terlonjak dan mengeluarkan air mata._

Reaksi yang memuaskan. _Akashi berpikir dalam kepalanya. Tanpa kata-kata, dia kembali menekankan bibirnya untuk terakhir kalinya, dan melepaskan [Name] yang langsung terjatuh ke lantai, wajahnya merah dan nafasnya terengah engah. Air liur dari mulut Akashi memanjang ke perempuan itu sebelum terputus dan jatuh menetes di dekat [Name], dan dia langsung mengusapnya dengan cepat. Akashi menjilat air liur di bibirnya kembali masuk ke mulutnya, sebelum menelannya dan tersenyum kecil._

 _"_ _Tapi lagi... lebih penting untuk mengingatkan hal itu kalau dia adalah milikku_ _—_ _kamu adalah milikku, [Name]. Dan jangan berani-beraninya mengkhianatiku, atau akan ada hukuman bagimu."_

* * *

[Name] bisa merasakan dirinya bergetar saat mengingat apa yang dilakukan Akashi kepadanya, dan pikirannya terhenti saat dia kembali mendengar suara Akashi yang terdengar tepat di telinganya.

"Kamu jarang berkunjung kesini, [Name]. Bisa jawab kenapa?" Akashi bertanya, atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkan untuk menjawab.

"A-Ah, itu... Lama tidak b-bertemu, Akashi-kun." [Name] tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dan hanya melihat ke lantai dengan wajah merah, tidak berani untuk melihat laki-laki berambut merah itu tepat di mata. Akashi hanya memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban sebelum dia berjalan menjauh—atau itulah yang diharapkan [Name]. Tapi sayangnya, adik kelasnya itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan [Name] merasa kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, dia pasti sudah menjadi abu.

"Kamu berbeda dari biasanya. Apa ada yang salah?" Akashi bertanya sambil tetap menatap [Name] dengan tajam, membuat perempuan itu terbeku karena gugup.

 _Aku biasa menatap tajam orang lain dengan tajam saat ditatap orang lain, tapi kalau aku menatap Akashi-kun, sama saja dengan minta mati!_ [Name] berpikir sebelum menggeleng dan mengangkat wajahnya. "T-Tentu saja tidak ada! A-Apa yang kamu bicarakan, Akashi-kun!?"

 _Siapa saja... tolong hentikan ini!_ [Name] berteriak dalam kepalanya dengan hati-hati. Dia berpikir saking tajamnya tatapan Akashi, laki-laki itu bisa melihat pikirannya. _Serius, tolong siapa saja! Ini benar-benar canggung_ _—_

"Ah, [Name]-chan! Kamu datang melihat kami latihan?" Suara laki-laki yang familiar membuat [Name] mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Hayama Kotaro tersenyum senang ke arahnya.

 _Selamat..._ [Name] menghela nafas lega saat Akashi berhenti menatapnya dan berjalan pergi.

"[Name]-chan?"

"Terima kasih, Kotaro..." [Name] berkata sambil memegang pundak laki-laki itu. "Aku berhutang nyawa padamu."

"Sama-sama?" jawab Hayama dengan bingung, sebelum tersenyum senang. "Tapi [Name]-chan! Kudengar kamu akan bertunangan dengan seseorang!? Selamat ya!"

Semua orang yang ada di gym terdiam, apalagi saat Akashi mengeluarkan aura hitam yang tidak terlihat. Hayama membeku gugup dan berbalik untuk melihat Akashi yang mulai berjalan kembali ke [Name].

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan, K-Kotaro?" tanya [Name] dengan gugup. Perempuan itu menatap Hayama dengan tajam dan berusaha untuk menyampaikan pesan yang intinya mengatakan "Diamlah!", tapi sepertinya Hayama sama sekali tidak melihatnya dan fokus pada Akashi.

"Apa yang kamu maksud dengan itu, Kotaro?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Aku mendengarnya di kelas tadi! [Name]-chan meneriakkannya dengan keras!" jelas Hayama dengan sedikit gugup, walaupun dia tetap tersenyum. "Dia bilang, "Aku tidak percaya kalau mereka memutuskan untuk membuatku bertunangan!"" Hayama berusaha menirukan suara [Name]—yang gagal total.

"[Surname] [Name]." Akashi memanggil [Name] dengan nama lengkapnya, dan perempuan itu tahu kalau dia akan menerima sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Ya...?"

"Tunggu aku sampai selesai latihan, aku punya banyak hal yang akan kubicarakan padamu." Akashi berkata dengan singkat sebelum berjalan pergi, membuat [Name] gemetar dengan gugup dan hanya mengangguk sebelum berjalan menuju podium di atas, berusaha menyiapkan diri saat dia kembali mengingat kata-kata Akashi dulu.

 _"_ _...Dan jangan berani-beraninya mengkhianatiku, atau akan ada hukuman bagimu."_


	4. Declaration of War

**DECLARATION OF WAR**

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Reo." [Name] berkata sambil tersenyum gugup dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mibuchi yang terlihat khawatir. Dia berbalik untuk melihat Akashi yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil melihatnya dengan tidak sabar, membuat perempuan berambut [hair color] itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Akashi-kun... lebih baik kita membahas ini besok—"

"Kamu ingin menentangku, [Name]?" Akashi bertanya sambil mengangkat alisnya, dan secara refleks [Name] menggeleng. Akashi menyeringai saat melihat ini, sebelum kembali berwajah serius. "Jadi, apa yang dikatakan oleh Kotaro tadi? Pertunangan? Aku tidak mengingat kalau aku akan bertunangan dengannmu, ataupun memperbolehkanmu bersama dengan orang lain."

"Ah, orang tuaku memutuskan itu..." [Name] berkata dengan gugup.

"Untuk bisnis?" Akashi kembali bertanya, dan [Name] mengangguk pelan. Laki-laki berambut merah itu terus menatap [Name] untuk mencari tahu apakah dia berbohong atau tidak, dan setelah yakin, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

[Name] terlihat bingung. "Akashi-kun...?"

"Ayah? Aku ingin menanyakan tentang pertunangan. Ya, keluarga [Surname]. Tentu saja. Sampai di rumah nanti." Akashi berkata dengan cepat sebelum menutup ponselnya dan melihat [Name] yang terlihat gugup. "Aku meminta ayah agar mengajukan pertunangan kita berdua kepada orang tuamu. Tidak ada masalah dengan ini?" Akashi bertanya kepada [Name].

"E-Eh?"

"Atau jangan katakan..." Akashi memulai dengan pandangan yang menusuk, membuat perempuan berambut [hair color] itu terlonjak. "Kamu menyukai orang yang akan bertunangan denganmu—Hanamiya Makoto?"

"A-Apa maksudnya itu!?" [Name] bertanya dengan tidak percaya. "A-Aku... dengan Makoto..." [Name] tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan hal itu membuat Akashi menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Dan bahkan kamu berani memanggilnya dengan nama depan di hadapanku... Sepertinya kamu perlu hukuman, [Name]." Akashi berkata sambil tersenyum lebar, matanya bersinar di tengah gelapnya malam, membuat [Name] berubah pucat.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Akashi menarik [Name] dan menekankan kedua bibir mereka, dan [Name] merintih saat mengingat tentang apa yang dilakukan laki-laki berambut merah di depannya itu sebelumnya. Berusaha membuat Akashi menjauh, [Name] mendorong kedua bahu laki-laki itu, tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil.

Akashi yang melihat usaha [Name] menyeringai dan mengeraskan tekanan ke bibir perempuan itu, melingkarkan tangan kanannya tepat di bawah dada [Name] dan memegang kedua tangan perempuan itu. Mencari jalan masuk, lidahnya menjilati bibir [Name] yang sekarang mulai kembali merintih. Akashi mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya dan menarik [Name] semakin dekat dengannya, mulai akan memasukkan lidahnya dengan paksa—

"Oh? Apa yang kulihat ini, hm?" Mendengar suara seseorang, Akashi menurunkan penjagaannya dan [Name] langsung melompat menjauh dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah asal suara tadi untuk melihat Hanamiya dengan wajah kesal yang sekarang menatap Akashi, kedua laki-laki itu saling bertatapan dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti akan membunuh seseorang.

Tidak peduli akan hal itu, [Name] langsung pergi ke belakang Hanamiya untuk menjauh dari Akashi, membuat laki-laki berambut hitam itu tersenyum seakan menang kepada Akashi yang sekarang menatap [Name] dengan tajam.

"[Name], kembali ke sisiku sekarang ju—"

"Ah? Apa yang kamu katakan?" Hanamiya bertanya kepada Akashi, mengulurkan tangannya di depan [Name]. "Dia tunanganku, kamu tahu? Tunanganku. Dan tampaknya dia tidak ingin bersamamu, "Akashi-sama"." Hanamiya berkata sambil menyeringai.

Akashi menatap Hanamiya dengan tajam. "Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau dia ingin bersamamu?"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, dia ada di belakangku sekarang—karena dia sendiri menginginkannya. Berbeda dengan seseorang yang memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan." Hanamiya berkata, senyumannya semakin lebar saat melihat Akashi yang terlihat kesal. Dia memegang kedua bahu [Name] yang terlonjak, dan berpindah ke belakang, membuat [Name] ada di antara dirinya dan Akashi. "[Name], kamu lebih memilih untuk bersamaku? Atau dengan laki-laki di depanmu itu?"

[Name] melihat Hanamiya dengan tidak percaya saat mendengar hal itu. Apa dia sudah gila? Kalau dia memilih salah satu dari mereka, yang tidak terpilih pasti akan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya. Dan tidak mungkin dia memilih keduanya—itu sama saja dengan berjalan ke gerbang neraka dengan sendirinya.

"M-Makoto..." [Name] bergumam sebelum langsung bersembunyi di belakang Hanamiya yang sekarang tersenyum lebar ke arah Akashi yang terlihat tidak senang—benar-benar tidak senang. Bahkan kemarahan dewa tidak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan wajah laki-laki berambut merah itu sekarang.

"Dengan begitu, kami pergi sekarang, Akashi-sama." Hanamiya berkata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, memegang tangan [Name] dan menariknya pergi melewati Akashi yang menatap [Name] dengan tajam—dan [Name] sendiri baru ingat kalau dia bisa bertemu Akashi kapan saja di sekolah.

Aku benar-benar akan habis kali ini... adalah apa yang dipikirkan [Name] sepanjang jalan saat dia ditarik pergi, melupakan fakta kalau sekarang dia bersama dengan Hanamiya yang berwajah seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.


	5. Possessive

**POSSESSIVE**

"Yah, benar-benar memuaskan untuk melihat wajah sang Emperor yang seperti itu." Hanamiya berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kamu melakukan kerja yang bagus, [Name]—Agh! Untuk apa itu, hah!?" teriaknya kesal setelah [Name] menendang kakinya dari bawah meja.

Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah restoran fast food yang ada di dekat Rakuzan. Setelah kejadian barusan, Hanamiya memutuskan untuk membawa [Name] kesana, wajah perempuan berambut [hair color] itu benar-benar pucat dan bahkan dia terlonjak kaget saat Hanamiya memegangnya.

Tapi tentu saja, itu membuat ini semakin menarik... Hanamiya berpikir sambil menyeringai. Mood-nya benar-benar membaik saat dia mendengar kalau [Name] lebih memilih dirinya daripada Akashi. Berbeda dengan laki-laki berambut merah yang selalu menyerang dan memojokkan [Name] itu, Hanamiya memutuskan untuk menunggu perlahan demi perlahan, sampai [Name] akan memilih dirinya. Dan setelah mendengar pilihan perempuan itu tadi, dia mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu yang memuaskan sebelum kembali ke Tokyo.

"Berhenti mengeluarkan wajah seperti itu, Makoto." [Name] berkata, menatap tajam Hanamiya yang senyumannya semakin lebar sampai [Name] berpikir kalau bibir laki-laki berambut hitam itu akan robek karena terlalu lebar tersenyum.

"Wajah apa yang kamu bicarakan, kira-kira? Bisa kamu jelaskan padaku, [Name]?"

[Name] menghela nafas dan menaruh kepalanya di meja. "Lupakan saja..." gumamnya sambil kembali menghela nafas. Dia tahu, dia tidak akan menang kalau berbicara melawan Hanamiya, dan lebih baik dia menyimpan energi itu untuk di sekolah kalau-kalau dia bertemu dengan Akashi... yang pastinya akan terjadi suatu saat nanti.

"Jadi, bagaimana kamu akan menghadapi si kepala merah itu di sekolah?" Dan Hanamiya selalu tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, apalagi sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak senang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentang itu..." gumam [Name] dengan penuh depresi. [Name] semakin memucat saat memikirkan kalau dia pasti akan bertemu Akashi pada hari senin nanti di sekolah, dan walaupun tidak bertemu, Akashi akan mencarinya untuk "menghukumnya". "Ah... kenapa aku mengatakan nama laki-laki sialan yang ada di hadapanku sekarang, tadi...?"

"Kamu sadar kalau aku bisa mendengarmu, [Name]~?" Suara Hanamiya menyadarkan [Name] dari pikirannya, membuatnya melihat wajah Hanamiya yang terlihat terhibur. "Apa seperti Akachibi itu, aku harus menghukummu, hm~?"

[Name] menahan tawanya. "A-Akachibi?"

"Akashi-Chibi." jelas Hanamiya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Pff—ahaha! A-Akashi—ahaha!" [Name] tertawa terbahak-bahak di tengah senyuman lebar Hanamiya, menghiraukan tatapan dari para pelanggan di dalam restoran. "M-Makoto, kamu—ahaha!"

Hanamiya tersenyum untuk sesaat saat dia melihat [Name] yang tertawa. Senyuman senang tanpa motif tersendiri, membuat [Name] berhenti tertawa dan melihatnya dengan mulut melongo. Hanamiya menatap [Name] dengan tatapan bingung, membuat [Name] tersenyum lebar dan berkata,

"Ternyata kamu bisa tersenyum seperti itu, Makoto."

Dan itu membuat Hanamiya berubah merah—tidak. [Name] mengerutkan wajahnya saat Hanamiya kembali menyeringai dengan wajah yang mengatakan aku-tidak-akan-tersipu-semudah-itu, rencanannya gagal total.

"Haha, kamu pikir kamu bisa membuatku tersipu, [Name]?"

"Tch... padahal aku sudah menyiapkan kamera ponselku..." [Name] bergumam kecewa dan kembali menaruh ponselnya ke kantong.

* * *

"Hah... sudah lama kita tidak bersantai seperti itu." [Name] berkata sambil melihat Hanamiya dengan senang. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Makoto. Terutama saat Akashi-kun... ah, kalau kamu tidak segera pulang, kamu bisa ketinggalan kereta kan? Aku akan mengantarmu—"

"Hm? Apa yang kamu katakan, [Name]? Hari kita masih panjang~"

[Name] terbelak. "Eh?"

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Hanamiya menyeret [Name] ke gang terdekat, membuat mereka berdua tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Mendekapkan tangannya ke mulut [Name] yang meronta-ronta, Hanamiya menyeringai dengan lebar saat merasakan sesuatu mengigit telapak tangannya.

"Oh, kamu nakal juga, [Name]. Tapi sayangnya itu julukanku—Bad Boy, benar?"

Hanamiya melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mulut [Name], dan sebelum perempuan itu sempat berkata apa-apa, Hanamiya menciumnya dengan keras. [Name] masih berusaha untuk memberontak, tapi tidak berguna lagi saat Hanamiya mulai menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam seragam sekolahnya, membuatnya merintih dan menutup matanya. Hanamiya yang melihat ini langsung memanfaatkan kesempatannya dan membuat lidahnya masuk ke dalam, menggoda lidah [Name] yang kembali merintih.

[Name] membuat Hanamiya terkejut saat dia akhirnya mengikuti kemauannya, lidah kedua orang itu saling berdansa satu sama lain sampai nafas keduanya hampir habis. [Name] sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukannya, tapi pikirannya kembali saat tiba-tiba Hanamiya melepaskan lidahnya dari lidah perempuan berambut [hair color] itu dan mulai menggapai langit-langit mulut [Name]. Hanamiya tahu kalau dia sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat saat tangannya sampai tepat di bawah dada [Name] yang merintih dengan keras.

 _Oho, jadi disini~?_ Hanamiya mulai menggerakkan tangannya dengan perlahan di garis dada [Name] yang kembali merintih dan melepaskan ciumannya, menghela nafas terengah-engah dengan air liur menetes dari mulutnya. Hanamiya sendiri mengusap air liur di mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas, sebelum menjilati jarinya satu per satu dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya. _Sekarang_ _—_

Hanamiya memegang pipi [Name] dengan lembut, tangannya yang satunya mulai turun dari bawah dada [Name] ke bagian tulang rusuknya, menurunkannya dengan perlahan dan menunggu reaksi dari perempuan itu. [Name] membuka matanya yang berair dan bergumam, "M-Makoto... a-aku tidak bisa melanjutkan—Ugmph!?"

[Name] terbelak saat jari-jari tangan Hanamiya memasuki mulutnya dan memegang lidahnya dengan lembut, sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan seperti laki-laki berambut hitam itu. [Name] merasakan pijatan dari jari Hanamiya yang membuatnya kembali merintih dengan lega, ada sensasi aneh yang dia rasakan saat Hanamiya memijat lidahnya.

"Tidurlah, [Name]."

Semuanya mulai berubah gelap bagi [Name], dan hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah tangan besar yang diselimuti air liur—

* * *

"Akh—!?"

[Name] terlonjak dari kasurnya, dan melihat sekeliling dengan panik. Dia ada di kamarnya sendiri, di apartemennya, dan saat dia melihat ke samping, dia terlonjak saat melihat Hanamiya yang sedang memegang salah satu komiknya. Hanamiya yang sadar kalau perempuan berambut [hair color] itu sudah terbangun, melihatnya dengan seringainya yang khas.

"Sudah bangun, putri tidur?" tanya Hanamiya sambil menutup komiknya dan menaruhnya di meja.

"H-Hanamiya—!?" teriak [Name] panik. "A-Apa yang kamu—uhuk, uhuk!?"

"Kamu pingsan saat kita sedang bicara di restoran, jadi aku membawamu pulang ke apartemenmu." Saat Hanamiya mengatakan inilah [Name] sadar kalau ada handuk basah di pahanya, sepertinya terjatuh saat dia bangun tadi. "Benar-benar, kalau kamu demam seharusnya kamu mengatakannya. Kamu benar-benar berat, kamu tahu itu?"

"Itu bukan—uhuk, uhuk—kalimat yang bisa kamu katakan ke perempuan, bodoh!" [Name] berkata dengan kesal sebelum kembali terbatuk. Dia mulai merasa pusing, dan adalah hal yang baik Hanamiya mendorong kedua bahunya dan membuatnya berbaring di kasurnya kembali.

"Ah... apa demam ini berasal dari si kepala merah itu? Aku akan berbicara dengannya saat kami bertemu lagi lain kali." Hanamiya berkata sambil menyeringai lebar. "Dan untuk membalasnya karena mengambil ciuman pertamamu, tentu saja."

[Name] berubah merah saat mendengar perkataan Hanamiya, dan dia mengingat tentang apa yang dia lakukan dengan Hanamiya—atau itu mimpi? Tapi Hanamiya berkata kalau dia pingsan saat di restoran, jadi tidak mungkin hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Lalu bagaimana dengan inisiatifnya untuk ikut pada saat itu? Itu akan masuk akal kalau dia demam—

"Oi, apa yang kamu pikirkan?" Hanamiya yang mendekatkan wajahnya membuat [Name] terkejut dan langsung menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Dia bisa mendengar tawa Hanamiya yang keras, dan itu membuatnya berubah semakin merah.

"M-Makoto..."

"Apa?"

"A-Aku... Aku benar-benar pingsan saat kita di restoran kan?" [Name] bertanya dengan suara pelan, mengintip dari balik selimutnya untuk melihat Hanamiya yang tersenyum lebar. "K-Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa kan...?"

"Oh~? Apa mungkin kamu memimpikan melakukan sesuatu denganku, [Name]~"

"T-Tentu saja tidak!" teriak [Name]. Hanamiya yang melihat ini kembali tertawa, membuat [Name] melihatnya dengan kesal. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Hanamiya berhenti tertawa dan mengusap air mata yang menggenang di matanya.

"Kamu akan baik-baik saja sendiri kan?" [Name] mengangguk dengan kencang, sebelum kembali terbatuk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang. Aku sudah membeli bento dari supermarket, jadi sebaiknya kamu makan itu, mengerti?"

[Name] kembali mengangguk dan berkata, "Baik—uhuk, uhuk!"

"Sampai jumpa lain—"

"M-Makoto!"

Hanamiya berhenti berjalan saat [Name] memanggil namanya, dan dia berbalik untuk melihat [Name] yang wajahnya memerah dengan penuh keringat, membuat sebagian rambutnya menempel di wajahnya. Jujur saja, itu membuat Hanamiya ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"...terima kasih." [Name] bergumam sambil melihat Hanamiya yang mengangkat alisnya. "Terima kasih karena mengantarku sampai kesini, bodoh! Aku tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Akashi-kun menemukanku..."

"...ingatnya."

"Eh? Kamu mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya [Name] bingung.

Hanamiya menyeringai lebar. "Bukan apa-apa. Kalau begitu, aku menunggu saat dimana kita bisa melakukan hal itu lagi."

"Ah, berbicara bersama lagi? Tentu saja." [Name] tersenyum kecil ke arah Hanamiya. "Aku juga ingin berbicara seperti itu lagi lain kali. Jangan lupa berkunjung kesini lagi, oke?"

"Tentu saja~"

[Name] yang menikmati pembicaraannya dengan Hanamiya sama sekali tidak sadar kalau apa yang dibicarakan oleh laki-laki itu sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Dan saat melihat Hanamiya untuk terakhir kalinya, entah kenapa [Name] merasa kalau Hanamiya menatapnya dengan tatapan predator dan senyuman sadis yang berbeda dari biasanya—

Yah, mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Sekarang sebaiknya dia tidur dan berdoa agar demamnya hilang...


	6. Confrontation

**CONFRONTATION**

[Name] menghela nafas, sebelum mengusap dahinya dengan tangan kanannya. Baru saja pagi hari ini, dia mendapatkan pesan dari orang tuanya tercinta yang usia mentalnya di bawah anak berumur lima tahun. Tebak apa yang mereka katakan?

[Halo [Name] anakku tercinta, ternyata kami juga mendapatkan tawaran untuk menunangkanmu dengan anak dari Perusahaan Akashi! Walau itu akan lebih baik bagi keadaan ekononi kita, kami memutuskan untuk membuat kamu memilih sendiri karena kamu sudah besar. Semangat ya!

Okaa-san Otou-san]

(Memangnya ini apa!? Kalian pikir ini semudah memilih menu apa yang harus kumakan untuk sarapan pagi ini hah!?)

Hanya memberitahu, tapi dia makan roti dengan selai stroberi pagi ini.

Mengesampingkan itu semua, [Name] tidak pernah bisa kagum kepada kedua orang tuanya yang plin-plan dalam rencana mereka. Dia tahu kalau mereka punya usia mental yang jauh lebih muda dari bahkan umurnya sekarang yang masih 17 tahun, tapi paling tidak jangan membuat anakmu memilih antara seorang Hanamiya Makoto dan Akashi Seijuurou!

(A/N: kalau Author sendiri yang memilih, pastinya dia akan memilih dua-duanya. Muahahaha…)

[Name] mengambil tote bag yang dia taruh di lantai, memasang sepatu outdoor yang telah ditentukan sekolah sebelum menggumamkan "Ittekimasu" dan berjalan ke luar apartemennya.

"Ah! [Nickname]-chan, pagi!"

"Oh, Reo ya. Ada apa kamu kesini—R-Reo!?" teriak [Name] kaget. Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki ini di depan apartemennya!? Lebih penting lagi, bagaimana dia bisa tahu alamat rumahnya yang dia rahasiakan dari semua temannya!? Yah, kecuali Makoto, tapi orang tua [Name] sangat percaya dengan laki-laki itu—hah, itu lucu—sampai mereka memberitahu alamat apartemen miliknya ke laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

Sementara [Name] masih dalam pikirannya, Mibuchi menghela nafas sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di pipinya dengan khawatir. Mengetahui sifatnya yang pura-pura berani di luar tapi sebenarnya penakut di dalam, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan perempuan berambut [hair color] itu lakukan saat dia tahu maksud kedatangannya kesini…

"Jadi, apa yang kamu perlukan dariku? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, darimana kamu tahu alamatku?" [Name] bertanya dengan penasaran, walau dalam kepalanya dia bisa mendengar suara yang mentertawakannya karena pura-pura tidak tahu. Diamlah kepalaku.

"Ah…ya… Kamu tahu…" Mibuchi tertawa kecil.

"A-Apa?" tanya [Name, dalam hati memohon agar apa yang dia pikirkan bukanlah kenyataan. Tolong aku, siapa saja yang berkuasa di atas sana…

"Yah, Sei-chan bilang—"

BRAK!

"A-Apa yang—[Nickname]-chan! Apa yang kamu lakukan!?" Reo berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu yang ditutup oleh [Name]. Dia mengharapkan perempuan berambut [hair color] itu langsung berlari atau sesuatu, tapi bukan ini! "[Nickname]-chan!"

"Bilang ke Sensei kalau aku sakit! Dan jangan kembali kesini, Reo!" teriak perempuan berambut [hair color] itu dari balik pintu. "Cepat pergi, atau kamu akan terlambat!"

"[Nickname]-chan! Jangan bercanda!"

"Siapa yang bercanda hah!? Aku serius!"

Mibuchi menghela nafas, memijat keningnya yang mulai berdenyut. Tidak ada cara lain, dia harus melakukan ini atau Sei-chan akan membunuhnya.

"[Nickname]-chan… kamu lebih memilih berangkat dan menghadapi Sei-chan bersama-sama…

"Atau membuat Sei-chan datang kesini dan masuk ke dalam apartemenmu?"

"[Nickname]-chan?"

Click!

[Name] keluar dari apartemennya dengan wajah yang tercampur aduk antara takut dan murung, membuat Mibuchi hampir merasa bersalah.

Kata kuncinya—hampir.

"Ayo [Nickname]-chan! Sebentar lagi dan kamu akan membuat kita terlambat!" kata Mibuchi, tersenyum.

"…Reo, serius. Aku tidak ingin berangkat…" gumam [Name] sambil menutupi wajahnya. "Aku tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Akashi-kun—apa sebaiknya aku pindah ke sekolah lain ya…"

"[Nickname]-chan! Jangan berlebihan," jawab Mibuchi sambil menghela nafas. "Sei-chan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrem kepadamu kan?"

Oh, kamu tidak tahu sama sekali, Reo. [Name] menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sedih. Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa.

* * *

[Hei, bodoh. Akachibi itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadamu kan? Ingat [Name, kamu tunanganku, bukan tunangan udang itu.]

[Name] menahan tawanya saat melihat e-mail dari Hanamiya—jangan tertawa [Name, atau kamu akan dibunuh, atau lebih buruk lagi, ugh. Dia penasaran bagaimana laki-laki itu tidak terintimidasi oleh Akashi—setelah dipikir lagi, itu bukan hal yang mustahil, pikir [Name] dengan senyuman ragu. Makoto memang gila.

Tidak, tidak, [Name]. Perempuan berambut [hair color] itu menampar pipinya dengan pelan. Jangan bilang kamu mulai tertarik dengan laki-laki egois itu. Itu adalah hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi saat ini.

"[Nickname]-chan?" Mibuchi yang tiba-tiba menyapanya membuat [Name] terlonjak, sebelum dia menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha tenang.

"Hm? A-Ada apa Reo?"

"Kamu tersenyum aneh dari tadi…"

"S-Siapa yang tersenyum aneh!? Senyumku itu b-biasa saja! Ya, biasa saja!" [Name] langsung panik dan menutup ponselnya, melihat kanan dan kiri dengan waspada seakan Akashi bisa muncul tiba-tiba di depannya. "Biasa saja…"

Mibuchi melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku mengenalmu cukup lama untuk tahu itu bohong," jelas Mibuchi, sebelum dia mencubit kedua pipi [Name] yang memprotes keras sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Mibuchi di pipinya. "Dan kamu perlu belajar berbohong lebih baik, [Nickname]-chan. Poker face-mu buruk sekali…"

"Wehishik, Weo… Hiamhah."

"Anoo… apa [Surname]-senpai ada disini…?"

[Name] melihat ke asal suara, di ambang pintu kelas, terlihat seorang murid laki-laki yang sepertinya anak kelas satu dengan armband yang bertuliskan "OSIS", mulai berjalan ke dalam kelas denhan wajah gugup.

Tunggu dulu, OSIS? Jangan bilang—

"[S-Surname]-senpai… Kaichou ingin m-menemuimu…" gumamnya dengan wajah gugup yang sebanding dengan wajah [Name] sendiri. "K-Katanya, kamu harus segera datang ke r-ruang OSIS sendiri…"

Sendiri.

Ke.

Ruang.

OSIS.

"K-Kalau begitu aku permisi!" anak itu langsung berlari keluar dari kelas.

Selesai sudah hidupku. Okaa-san, Otou-san, tolong maafkan semua dosa-dosaku selama ini. Maaf kalau aku tidak berhasil menjadi anak yang kalian inginkan. Sampai jumpa di alam sana.

"Reo… kamu teman yang baik, terima kasih banyak untuk selama ini," [Name] berkata sambil memegang bahu kanan Mibuchi. "Sampai jumpa."

Mibuchi berwajah khawatir saat melihat wajah pucat [Name]. "[Nickname]-chan..? Kamu baik-baik—"

BRAK!

"[Nickname]-chan!? Hei, jangan pingsan!"

* * *

Di dalam ruang kesehatan, Mibuchi Reo duduk di tepi ranjang putih yang ditempati oleh perempuan berambut [hair color] yang masih berbaring disana, terlentang ke arah lain agar tidak melihat Mibuchi.

"[Nickname]-chan, sebaiknya kamu segera ke ruang OSIS atau Sei-chan akan mengamuk…" Mibuchi berkata dengan khawatir. "Lagipula, apa kamu setakut itu dengan Sei-chan…?"

"Reo, Reo," [Name] menggeleng. "Kaptenmu itu adalah personifikasi dari iblis itu sendiri. Kamu pikir hanya aku yang takut dengan Akashi-kun?" [Name] bertanya, berbalik dan menatap Mibuchi dengan tatapan kosong di wajahnya. "Itu bodoh."

"Yah, kamu punya poin disana…"

"Dan juga, aku tidak tertarik dengan anak laki-laki yang tingginya hampir sama denganku," gumamnya sambil menggigit kuku ibu jari kanannya. "Akashi-kun mungkin ketua OSIS, kapten klub, dan semua itu tapi bukan berarti aku harus menyukainya kan…"

"Tapi [Name]-chan, aku merasa kasihan dengan anak yang disuruh Sei-chan tadi…" ucap Reo dengan ekspresi iba. "Pasti Sei-chan marah…"

Geh. "Jangan bicarakan itu, Reo…"

(Kalau yang memanggilnya tadi itu perempuan, apa Akashi-kun juga akan melakukan hal seperti itu kepadanya...?)

[Name] menghela nafas dan menutupi matanya. Dia merasa benar-benar bersalah sekarang. Paling tidak seharusnya dia menolak langsung di hadapan Akashi—

Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak mungkin—mustahil, tidak akan bisa terlaksana. Anak itu harus menerima nasibnya, pasti hari ini dia sedang tidak beruntung. Ya, nasibnya buruk hari ini.

Perempuan berambut [hair color] itu kembali menghela nafas dan bangun dari ranjang ruang kesehatan yang dia tempati. Paling tidak dia harus meminta maaf kepada anak itu—dia bilang dia diutus oleh "Kaichou", jadi ada kemungkinan besar kalau dia adalah anggota OSIS—

"[Name]."

Oh Kami-sama dan segala dewa di luar sana—

Glek. "O-Oh, Sei-chan… Kami baru saja akan pergi menemuimu di ruang—"

"Keluar sekarang, Reo. Aku ingin bicara dengan [Name] sendiri."

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Mibuchi keluar dari ruangan dengan tatapan khawatir yang diarahkan ke [Name] yang berwajah pucat dan mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

(Semangatlah, [Nickname]-chan…)

"Apa kamu sakit?"

"E-Eh?" [Name] terbelak, memasang wajah bingung saat mendengar pertanyaan dari laki-laki berambut merah di depannya. Akashi terlihat tidak senang karena harus mengulang kata-katanya, tapi sebelum dia bisa mengatakannya lagi, [Name] berkata, "Kamu bertanya apa aku sakit, Akashi-kun?"

"Apa aku harus mengulangnya lagi?" tanya Akashi sambil menajamkan tatapan matanya.

"A-Ah, tidak!" [Name] menggeleng. "Aku hanya terkejut kamu menanyakan sesuatu seperti itu… Dan tidak, aku tidak sakit…"

"Kamu yakin?" Untuk sesaat [Name] pikir dia melihat mata Akashi berubah menjadi merah sepenuhnya, tapi saat dia berkedip, matanya masih warna emas yang membuatnya tidak enak setiap menatapnya. "Tidak ada yang menatapku di mata, [Name]." Dan hilanglah sikap baiknya.

[Name] menunduk dan diam, berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk berteriak, memberi Akashi jari tengahnya, dan berlari keluar dari sini.

"Kalau kamu sakit, seharusnya kamu memberiku pesan. Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang," ucap Akashi dengan senyum yang bisa membuat seluruh siswi perempuan di Rakuzan meleleh, tapi bagi [Name] itu hanyalah topeng yang menyembunyikan sifat asli yang kejam. "Orang tuamu sedang berlibur kan? Jadi paling tidak aku harus bertanggung jawab atasmu—tentu saja, aku sudah mendengar tentang keputusan orang tuamu untuk meninggalkan semuanya kepadamu, [Name]."

Glek. "A-Ah, ya… Aku masih belum memikirkan tentang itu."

[Name] mulai merasa mual, apalagi mengingat kalau dia harus memilih antara Hanamiya dan Akashi. Apa dia terlalu jahat dan usil saat SMP dan semua hal ini adalah karma dari Kami? [Name] tidak tahu, dan dia juga tidak ingin tahu. Yang jelas, dia ingin segera keluar dari sini, jauh dari Akashi yang melihatnya dengan tatapan lembut—tunggu dulu, apa?

"Aku paham bagaimana kamu tidak bisa memilih antara aku dan… Hanamiya Makoto itu," Akashi mulai berwajah tidak senang. "Tapi aku yakin kalau aku adalah pilihan yang lebih baik dibanding anak itu."

(Anak, kamu bilang… Akashi-kun, Makoto lebih tua daripada kamu…)

"…aku akan memikirkannya," jawab [Name, senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya. "Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Akashi-kun"

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu aku permisi," Akashi mulai berjalan keluar, dan [Name] tanpa sadar membuat dirinya rileks. "Jaga kesehatanmu, [Name]."

[Name] mengangguk, dan dia menghela nafas lega saat dia tidak melihat Akashi lagi di pandangannya. Satu masalah selesai. Mungkin Akashi tidak seburuk yang dia kira—dan juga Hanamiya juga sama seperti Akashi, mengingat bagaimana mereka berdua melakukan hal-hal seperti itu kepadanya.

(Apa semua laki-laki SMA terdorong hormon seperti itu… Kuharap tidak. Paling tidak, aku yakin Imayoshi-senpai tidak seperti itu—atau tidak.)

"[Nickname]-chan? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Mibuchi muncul dari ambang pintu. "Sei-chan sudah pergi…"

"Reo… aku merasa seperti sudah melewati badai angin dan tsunami yang menerjang."

"Haa…" Mibuchi berkata dengan bingung, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Akashi berjalan di lorong dengan aura yang membuat murid lain menjauh darinya. Benar-benar layaknya seorang Akashi sejati. Membuka ruang OSIS yang kosong, dia duduk di kursinya sebelum tersenyum lebar seperti bos akhir dari game RPG.

(Bukan cuma kamu saja yang bisa bermain dengan pura-pura baik seperti itu, Hanamiya Makoto. Lihat saja, [Name] akan menjadi milikku seorang.)

* * *

 **A/N: Sungguh benar-benar mohon ampunan dari readers sekalian! *sujud**

 **Author tidak mempunyai alasan lain untuk update selama ini selain malas dan tidak ada inspirasi ( _cringe_ melihat sisa-sisa cerita yang masih bersambung dan tidak jelas) jadi mohon ampun! Semoga inspirasi sang Author pemalas ini akan bertambah dan update semakin sering www. Bye bye!**

 **-Ayame**


End file.
